vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
113446-i-was-completely-wrong-about-this-game
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Yep, because I purchased almost all my gear from the CX, and I have a raiding slot. If I weren't actively raiding I'd have been gone a long time ago, GA is part of that 10% fun. I am still on the fence about subbing after this month though, I was hoping things would get better with time, but so far they've only gotten worse. *shrug* | |} ---- ---- Well that's the thing. Fun is 100% opinion. I don't play the game like a typical MMO player. Fun to me is - Leveling. Dabble a bit in end content. Level some more, read lore, immerse. For it's a game. A way to escape the stresses of RL. This made me smirk. Aye. I'll treat her good ;) | |} ---- ---- Oh trust me, I know the feels, I have 4 50s, and 1 lvl 40. Leveling is my jam! | |} ---- ---- ---- Just remember, try everything you want NOW! Once the honeymoon phase ends, the sweat pants come out, the drawstring gets tied and its a looooong time before you ever see any new game mechanics ever again. | |} ---- ---- ---- Dude, I have no idea what you are talking about.... really, I'm serious | |} ---- There's a lot to love about this game. While the rest of the gaming world seems to move inexorably in the sort of grim or hyper-realistic action that film's taken on lately, Carbine went the opposite direction and gave the game a real pulp-fiction, comic book feel. It's not always cartooney, and there are moments of grim violence, darkness, and sadness, but they do it with a vivid color palette, a world crammed with attention to detail, and a story that manages to make you take it seriously even when the game doesn't come across as all that serious. I have to say, that's what really sold me on the game. It's a complete departure from the MMORPG pack. There's a lot more to love about it, the combat being foremost in my mind and the housing being a close second, but that's what makes it stand out. It feels like a comic book in all the ways comics were great, giving you colors that popped, action that was explosive, and getting you invested in the characters without having to mimic real life too closely. | |} ---- Pay no attention to these folks... There is a crapload of stuff to do at 50. I hit 50 2 days after release and have played every day since. You can choose to be bored or you can choose to open yourself to other aspects... I focused hard on my raid attunement and after about a month I completed it. Sadly my guild fell apart soon after so I decided to set a goal of getting to 1800 rating in arena. And I haven't even touched the housing aspect of this game yet | |} ---- Haven't... touched.... housing? How... how is that possible? O.O Housing is the most cunning trap on Earth! | |} ---- All your criticism are being worked on to be more casual friendly. By the time the OP hits 50 attunement will be easily achievable, runes will be fixed and itemization much better | |} ---- I haven't touched housing... ...housing touched me... | |} ---- Wish I could just buy someone's housing lot. Really don't have the time or design skills to do anything. Ill take a pic later and show you just how sad my plot is haha | |} ---- I'm actually an architectural designer IRL. What would you like? I can make some recommendations. :D | |} ---- Vic! That's brilliant! You could sell your skills! Have them grant you placement rights.. and sell your services! | |} ---- ---- ---- Perhaps an extension of the Settler path in future drops... or even architects! I like this idea a lot! | |} ---- ---- Honey trap | |} ---- ---- ---- Mercenary architecture >:D | |} ---- Good touch, bad touch? Show me on the aurin doll where the housing touched you. | |} ---- Well heres what I'm starting with.. in all its glory, behold | |} ---- ---- I laughed out loud, got strange looks from people in the office. We have a Guild Housing Officer that will build a house for people for the cost of materials and any donation for her time you're willing to make. She's built the guild a number of things, Casino, Dueling Arena, and Race Track. There are people doing it. She only has one character at lvl 50 (and only leveled to 50 for housing plugs, haha!) and a good deal of Plat from donations. | |} ---- What would you like it to be? A stately manor? Trailer park? Military barracks? The only house I've had any time to personally work on to any extent is Seeger's Skull Dance Bayou, a facsimile of a swamp with a derelict piglet he lives in. But people have built everything from racetracks and skate parks to strip clubs. It's up to you what you want, and I can recommend some decor and plugs to make it look that way. | |} ---- I've seen people on Evindra and Warbringer become temporary room-mates with people and build/decorate someone else's entire plot. It's kinda a thing. I've done it a couple times myself. Some people even sell their renown that way. If someone loves what you've done with your house, and is willing to pay you to do theirs, I say go for it. | |} ---- Maybe its just me.. but I find sweatpants extremely sexy if done right | |} ---- Something foresty with a replica arena thats to scale | |} ---- You poor, battered, beaten shell of a man... what have they DONE TO YOU!? | |} ---- You might want to leave a plug out then if you don't need it. Everything else takes up a lot of room (and you aren't allowed to drop decor on a challenge plug). Trees should be easy to come by; it depends on what kind you want. If you're going northern forests, you might need pines (not the purple pines unless you're okay with a spirally-upward tree). Scale them up and make sure the canopies meet up high. When you're looking at trees, think about what you want. If you want the leaves to be nearer the ground, they'll look dense and more like a "fence". If you pick something with a lot of trunk and all the canopy at the top, you can layer them to form a sort of "roof" while still leaving sight lines. There are forests of both types. I can recommend trees depending on which you'd want. The arena can be a few different things. Are you looking to make a kind of dirty-looking fight club? A Blood Sport style arena? A high class almost pro-sports arena? There are ways to do all of these. The important thing, in your case, is to keep the arena on the ground. Starting a duel drops the flag on the ground and not on the decor piece you're standing on. Someone (I forget who) built an elaborate and awesome flying fight arena in the latter vein (it looks awesome!) but then found out that starting a duel drops the flag to the ground and immediately counts them as both out of range. That said, the arena should be easy enough; some kind of floor with a fence around it. The important part is presentation; whether you want to have seating, whether you're holding tournaments, whether you want to build a VIP sky box, things like that. It's all about the vibe you're going for. | |} ---- Now this is why I play. I totally agree with the your OP and this one as well. I consider myself a casual. I do vet dungeons as well as adventures and I know for a fact I will raid. But, and this is a huge butt (OMG Becky, look at that butt, it's like, just so big!) lol sorry couldn't resist. I take my time and thoroughly enjoy every aspect of the leveling (even level 50 dailies). I have had the same character since head start and it was only a month ago he leveled to 50. I play about 4 hours daily (if I can get on after work lol) and the entire weekend I play. I don't grind, ever. I refuse to because I know that would kill my enjoyment. That's my choice. If you are level 50 and chose to grind, well, more power to ya. I won't. When I get bored questing, I'll PvP, when I get bored with PvP, I head down to the lower level zones and help random players and/or guildmates. You get the idea. Point is, I think people have forgotten how fun this game really is by placing themselves in the mindset "I have to grind dailies, every day". Why? Who said you do? What will happen if you don't? What will happen if you just start enjoying the game again? | |} ---- Glad your enjoying the game how u play. In the end how you enjoy yourself is all that matters. | |} ---- Maybe, just maybe this is your problem with the game? Blowing through the content soo fast you don't have time to actually enjoy it? 4 50 and 1 40? I understand why someone want's to get to 50 and start the Gearing, Raiding, Elder Gem etc part of the game. Many feel like they need to to compete with the Top Dog's so to speak. I have not even considered leaving once. My highest lvl is 37 and this is the same guy I made on day 1. After spending 8 years in one MMO (NOT WOW) I learned to be patient. I did the same thing, rushed to 50 thinking it was the beat all end all just to realize that I had out leveled most of the content and missed around 70% of what the game had to offer by doing that. I missed the Lore, exploring the zones, badge requirement's and much more. Consider pacing yourself a little and enjoy everything Wildstar has to offer. It might help. | |} ---- ---- Hahahahaha... GUESS ITS JUST ME THEN! .. :P I dont know.. I just find that if sweat pants are done right its extremely attractive... Reference: Amy Marie Gaertner, dances a few times in sweatpants lol | |} ----